To Grandmothers House We Go
by Dana-Brooke-Biancavilla
Summary: Everything Is Going Fine...Untill One Day!
1. The Nightmare Begins

Flashback  
  
1988  
  
"Push Dana!!!" Nick said as he coached his wife, who was delivering their twins.  
  
"I am pushing!!!!!!!!" Dana shouted.  
  
"Breath Dana!" Nick said "he he who, ya know just like we learned at Lamazee"  
  
"I don't need you to teach me how to fucking breath! I've been doing it all my goddamned life!"  
  
"Yes honey I know, and you're doing great"  
  
"Come on Dana, one more big push and this baby will be out" The doctor instructed.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Dana screamed while pushing with all her might"  
  
"Oh she's beautiful honey" Nick said as he looked at the second twin. "We have two beautiful baby girls"  
  
"Names?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Umm how about Brooklyn Marie Biancavilla and Kelley Lynn Biancavilla?" Dana said looking at Nick.  
  
"Wonderful" Nick said, placing a kiss on Dana's forehead.  
  
1991  
  
"Nick grab Kelley and lets go!" Dana screamed at Nick. "We're going to be late for your mothers!"  
  
"I'm coming" Nick said, picking up Kelley and going out the door. "See I'm ready" Nick said with a sly smile.  
  
Dana looked at him, laughed and strapped Kelley and Brooke in their car seats. "Brooke is falling asleep... didn't you put them down for their nap like I told you to? I didn't want them to be sleeping when we got to your parents' house"  
  
"I did put them down for their nap, Brooke just wouldn't go to sleep so I let her hang out with her daddy" Nick said, giving Dana an angelic look.  
  
Dana rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh well, she'll sleep in the car and hopefully won't be tired when we get to your parents' house" She said, giving Brooke her sippy cup and shutting the car door.  
  
Nick opened the passenger door for Dana and then walked around the car and got in the drivers seat, started the car and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
They arrived at Nick's parents' house about 10 minutes later and got out of the car. Dana got out of the car and opened up the back doors. "Okay sleep heads time to go see Gramma and Grampa" she said, pulling Brooke and Kelley out of their car seats. Nick took Kelley in his arms and Brooke stayed sleeping, resting her head on Dana's shoulder.  
  
"Let me hold my baby girls!" Nick's mother came rushing out and taking Kelley from Nick's arms, and Dana handed Brooke to her, who was now wide awake.  
  
"They're getting so big!" Nick's mother said. "Dana, you do all the cooking don't you?" she said jokingly.  
  
"Ha ha very funny mom" Nick said sarcastically.  
  
"Well just don't stand there, come in" Nick's mom said, motioning for them to come in. "I just started dinner, I thought I would barbeque tonight, so we can all eat in the backyard, I have tables and everything set up" Nick's mom said opening the back door.  
  
"Sounds great ma" Nick said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, it sounds wonderful" Dana said.  
  
When they got outside, Nick's mom set Brooke and Kelley down in the grass to play and Dana pulled up a chair to sit and watch them. Kelley, who kept trying to stick her feet and arms into the water, forced Dana to get up and take off her shoes and roll up her sleeves so she wouldn't get herself all wet.  
  
"Sit down Kelley, I don't want you to fall in" Dana said, patting the ground so Kelley would sit down. "Do you want to stick your feet in too Brooke?" She said smiling and pulling off Brooke's shoes and setting her down on the pavement. Dana sat down behind them, making sure neither fell in. She started splashing water around, playing with Kelley and some hit Brooke which made her fussy and start crying.  
  
"What's wrong with Brooke?" Nick said, instantly knowing which daughter was crying.  
  
"She's being fussy today" Dana said, picking up her up handing her to Nick.  
  
"Shh Shh, its okay daddy's here' Nick said patting Brooke's back.  
  
"I know just what she needs" Nick's mom said, coming around the corner and handing Brooke a cookie.  
  
Brooke smiled and squirmed out of Nick's embrace, sitting down on the ground to eat her cookie as Nick's mom handed Kelley her own cookie.  
  
"I'm going to change into my bathing suit, and take Kelley in the water, I think she wants to go for a swim" Dana said, laughing and pointing at Kelley who was soaking wet already.  
  
"I'll put Kelley's clothes in the dryer" Nick's mom said, stripping Kelley of her wet clothes.  
  
"Thanks mom!" Nick said.  
  
"I'll stay here with the girls" Nick said, sitting down in the chair Dana had already pulled out.  
  
"Okay Hun!" Dana shouted from the next room.  
  
Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it, the girls are still eating their cookies, they'll be fine for 2 seconds" Nick said, standing up and walking inside to get the phone.  
  
Kelley and Brooke were playing the ground when they heard something in the bush  
  
"Look" Kelley said, as she pointed to a tall, dark stranger walking towards them  
  
"Look" Brooke repeated what her sister said  
  
The man looked around to make sure the coast was clear and then picked up Brooke and Kelley, covering their mouths so they wouldn't make a sound. The man took off running into the street, where he got into a car and drove away. Nick came out with two cookies in his hand for the girls.  
  
"Kelley?! Brooke?! Where are you?!" Nick asked getting worried. "Girls this is not a time to play hide and seek, I have cookies for you" he said, knowing that would get the girls' attention. "Girls?... Girls" he said, starting to run around the yard.  
  
Dana came running out in her pants and bikini top. "Nick, what's wrong?" She said, looking at her husband, who by this time was very pale.  
  
"I.. I don't know where the girls are"  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE GIRLS ARE?!" Dana screamed at Nick. "You were supposed to be watching them!" She screamed again running around the yard.  
  
"I know, But the phone rang so I got up to answer it. They were eating their cookies so I figured they'd sit still for two seconds" Nick said.  
  
"They're Three! Nick... How could you do this?!" Dana said, as tears started to fall down her face.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking... I just thought the cookies would keep them occupied. Dana, they have to be around here somewhere. How far can two three year olds get in a matter of five minutes?!" Nick said, with tears now falling down his own cheeks.  
  
"I don't know" Dana said, starting to run out to the street! "You take the north side and I'll take the south side!!!"  
  
"Okay" Nick said, noticing Brooke's sippy cup on the ground next to Kelley's blankie. "Dana!" He yelled.  
  
"What? Did you find them?!" She shouted back in a hopeful voice.  
  
"No" Nick said trailing off. "I found Brooke's sippy cup and Kelley's blankie... Dana I don't think they just walked away" Nick said with a worried look on his face.  
  
Dana looked back and saw something in the road, and ran towards it. As she got closer, she realized it was Brooke's shoe. "Nick!" She screamed.  
  
Nick walked over and immediately saw the shoe. He wrapped his arms around Dana and turned her face from it, wiping away her tears. "Shh, its okay, we'll find them"  
  
"Nick! Do you not see your daughter's shoe lying in the middle of the road?! She's three Nick! I don't think they did this on their own!!" Dana said, as more tears filled her eyes and then dropped to the ground. She kept sobbing until Nick pulled her out of the incoming traffic.  
  
"Dana lets just go to the police, They will find them"  
  
"What if they can't nick?! Then what?! We just forget about them and move on with our lives?! Nick I want my babies!" She said, sitting down on the ground and putting her face in her eyes and crying uncontrollably.  
  
Just then Nick's mom came running out with Kelley's clothes in her hands. "Where are the girls?" she said looking around  
  
Dana began to cry more. "We don't know!" She screamed. She ran over into the middle of the road and grab Brooke's shoe and hugged it to her. "Please come home! Bring back my babies!" She began to shout in the middle of the road while crying hysterically.  
  
"Dana lets just go to the police please. We're wasting time just standing here when they could be out looking for our daughters right now" Nick said, pulling Dana out from the middle of the road.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where they are, wasn't Nick watching them?!"Shouted Ava.  
  
"Yes I was!" Nick shouted back. "But the phone rang... I was only gone for a minute" His voice faded "Come on lets go" he said carrying Dana to the car, who was still crying uncontrollably.  
  
He opened the door, and strapped Dana in, then ran around to the other side, and got in the car himself, not bothering to put his own seat belt on.  
  
"How could I have let this happen?!" He thought to himself. "I should have taken them with me!" He was eating himself up inside and it pained him more to turn to his right and see Dana with tears filling her eyes as she cried her hardest.  
  
"Nick, we have to find them, Nick please let them find them!" Dana shouted. "Nick please!!!"  
  
"Dana the police will do everything they can, and I know they will find them!!" he said, driving as fast as he could to the police station.  
  
After a few months of searching and no results, the police discontinued their search. They said they'd keep the case open but they couldn't search anymore for something that they thought they could never find.  
  
6 months later  
  
Dana stood at the edge of her balcony, looking at the stars. "Why god? Why did you take my babies?!" She said to herself with a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Nick got up from bed and seen that his wife was standing on the balcony. "Dana, come back to bed, you haven't slept in 6 months. You need to sleep" He said, taking Dana's hand.  
  
Dana pulled her hand back. "No, its alright, you go back to bed. I'm going to stand here. Who knows if the girls will come back or pass on the street. If they do, I want to be the first to see" She said, her heart breaking with every word.  
  
"Dana, come on, its 3 In the morning ,Their 3 years old, they're not going to come walking down main street" he said, with his heart also breaking "The police still have the case open, One day.." his voice faded as he walked back to the bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Yeah, One day..." She trailed off. "They'll come back one day. I know they will. They know who loves them" She said thinking about the day they were kidnapped. She thought of how fussy Brooke was being and how that all it took to calm her down was a nice big cookie. She thought about how much Kelley loved the water and that she would splash Brooke and Brooke would cry and she laughed, it had been the first time in 6 months that she had laughed.  
  
How it felt good to laugh, she thought to her self, but then she snapped back to reality "Ill never give up looking for them" she said as she walked in the bedroom and fell fast asleep.  
  
5 ½ years later  
  
"Kellllley!!!" Brooke screamed, "Com'On, I don't wanna be late for 3rd Grade, I got the good teacher this year" She said, racing around the room trying to find her shoes.  
  
"I'm ready" Kelley said coming out of the bathroom. "Chill out Brooke, Were not going to be late, Mom is already ready" she said, pointing to the hall way "MOM, Were ready" she shouted "Ok" a tall blonde woman shouted back "lets go" she said taking the car keys, Brooke and Kelley got in the car and buckled up "god life is boring" Brooke said to her self. But what she didn't know that was in 8 years Her life would change....FOREVER  
  
Meanwhile back at Dana and Nick's  
  
Dana set the table for lunch, still setting Brooke and Kelley's placemats. "Dana, its been 5 years, They're not coming back" he said, his voice breaking.  
  
"You never know Nick" Dana said with hope in her voice.  
  
"Dana please don't do this to yourself.. Every time we have a meal you set a place for Brooke and Kelley and every time the meal is over you get sad because they didn't show up. Then, you go into the kitchen and wash their plates as if they'd eaten off of them. Dana, I miss them too but we have to move on" He said, walking up and putting his hands around her waist.  
  
"No" she said, getting out of his grip "I will never move on" she said running into the room and slamming the door "Why god, Why" he said to him self, and walked out of the house.


	2. The Nightmare Continues

8 years later/present time

"Kelley lets go we're gunna be late for first hour!" Brooke said, doing the finishing touches on her hair.

"I know, I know. My hair isn't working out the way I want it to, today" Kelley groaned.

"Well fix it in the car... which reminds me, why did mom say we couldn't get our license when we turn 16? I mean its in a few more weeks! All of our friend's have their licenses! That's soooo not fair!" Brooke complained.

"I know! I mean its not like we're irresponsible drivers or anything"

"BROOKE! KELLEY! LETS GO YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" "Okay mom!" they yelled in unison, grabbing their things and heading out the door.

"Mom....." Brooke whined "Why can't we get our licenses, We know how to drive"

"Because I said so Brooke. You know how teen drivers are, I just don't want you guys to get hurt that's all. Now end of discussion" She said and turned on the radio for them.

"God...This Sucks" she mumbled to her self. They finally got to school, almost late. "Bye Mom" she said, running out of the car, with Kelly following her.

Meanwhile back at Nick and Dana's House

"Come 'on Sweetie, we got to get to day-care" Dana said, lifting little Deidre. "Nick, Come 'on where going to be late for work!"

Okay Hun" Nick said, rushing out the door with Dana and Deidre. Dana put Deidre in her car seat and strapped her in and then got in the passenger seat. Nick got in the drivers side, started the car and then drove to the day care center. "Kiss daddy Deidre" Nick said while Deidre placed a kiss on Nick's cheek.

Dana got out of the car and opened the backdoor, unbuckled the car seat and walked Deidre to her class. Dana came back 5 minutes later, and got in the car as Nick drove away. Suddenly Nick noticed a sad look on Dana's face. "What's wrong" Nick questioned her.

"In a week it would be the girls' 16th birthday... the year they drive and experience many things" Dana trailed off in a sad voice.

"I know hunny" He said, leaning over and placing a kiss on Dana's cheek.

Meanwhile back at school

The bell was about to ring and Brooke was grabbing some coffee from the machine.

"I didn't sleep a wink last night with all that screaming you did. Did you have a bad dream?" She asked Kelley.

"Yeah I had that dream all over again, sorry I kept you up" Kelley said.

"That's okay, I didn't feel like sleeping anyways" She said laughing. "Was the dream any more detailed than the last times?" She asked

"No, its always the same thing, I Remember eating a huge cookie, and then splashing in the water and then having someone get me dry clothes because i got wet, and this women had long brown hair and she was very pretty," Kelley said, as she sighed "It freaks me out"

"That's strange" Brooke said and sighed "I could go for a very large cookie right about now" She said as they both laughed. The bell to first hour was about to ring and they were walking to their classes. "I have dance competition soon" Kelley said.

"Really what song are you doing?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't decided" Kelley said frowning at her procrastination.

"I have figure skating competition soon" Brooke said smiling. "I take it you have a song?" Kelley said laughing. "Yep, I wanna dance with somebody by Whitney Houston" Brooke said with a grin.

"Rub it in why don't you" Kelley said, nudging her sister "Come on where going to be late for class"

Meanwhile at the RWHC

"Morning Lana" Dana said, walking in. "Morning Dr. Stowe. How's that cute daughter of yours? And Dr. Biancavilla also.." Lana said.

"Wonderful" dana answered.

Meanwhile back at the high school

The girls were in the last hour of the day, since it was early release day. "Don't forget mom is picking us up early and we're going to the RWHC so I can meet up with that Andy Campbell doctor to do my interview for Speech and Debate" Brooke told Kelley.

"I know. Do you know what you're going to ask her yet?"

"Not a clue" Brooke said laughing.

"Why don't you ask her about why she wanted to become a doctor, maybe she has a story or something"

"That's a good idea!" Brooke said. The Last class of the day went by quickly for Brooke and Kelley. The bell rang and Kelley and Brooke were the firsts out of their seats.

"HONK!" their mother beeped the horn so they could find her. "There's mom!" Kelley said, rushing to the car and getting in with Brooke following slowly behind her.

"God, can she embarrass anymore" Brooke mumbled to herself, still mad that her mom wouldn't let them get there license.

"I heard that" Her mother said from the front seat.

"Whoops!" Brooke said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Enough of that Brooke. I just want to keep you and your sister safe that's all"

"Why don't you just chain us up?!" Brooke said in a fury.

"Ha ha very funny" their mother said, keeping an eye on the road. Brooke took out a piece of paper and started writing down the questions she would ask Andy.

"What made you want to become a doctor?" "Do you like being a doctor?" "If you weren't a doctor, what would you be?" Were the questions Brooke wrote down for Andy to answer. They pulled up to the RWHC and their mother kissed them goodbye and told them to be ready in about an hour and then drove off. The girls watched as their mother drove away and then walked inside.

Brooke and Kelley walked up to Lana's Desk. "Is there an Andy Campbell Here?" Brooke asked. "I'm suppose to interview her for my school project."

Kelley looked around the clinic, and got a strange vibe from it. She nudged Brooke on the shoulder. "Brooke this place feels so weird to me" She whispered in Brooke's ear.

"It's only because we haven't been here before and you're not used to it" Brooke said, trying to calm her down.

Andy walked out of her office about ten minutes later and saw Brooke and Kelley and instantly knew who they were. "Hi girls! Would you like to come into my office?" Andy said greeting them.

"Yeah, sure" Brooke said smiling and walking into the office with Andy and Kelley.

Andy pointed to two seats that they could sit down in and then sat in her office. "So, what are the questions?" She said with a smile on her face. Brooke and Kelley sat down delightfully and smiled at Andy. They talked for a minute and then Brooke started reading off the questions one by one as Andy answered them.

Andy answered the questions as full and complete as she could and soon the interview was over. They got up, Brooke thanked Andy and walked out the door forgetting her backpack.

"Hey Andy, I was wondering, Since I'm getting older now, and I have a male doctor, I was wondering If I could start coming to you" Brooke asked?

"Yeah sure Hun, that'd be fine. Just call and make an appointment when you're ready" Andy said.

"Thanks" Brooke said, turning to walk away with Kelley by her side.

"Hey Lana, I'm going to go out for lunch, if I get any calls, have them leave messages" Dana said, walking out of her office.

Kelley, who liked to know what was going on around her, turned around to see where and whom the new voice was coming from. as she turned around, she froze in her steps and dropped all her books, creating a huge mess

"What the heck Kelley" Brooke said?

"Th...THATS THE GIRL FROM MY DREAM" She shouted as she pointed at Dana.


	3. The Nitemare Is Over Or Is It?

"Excuse me?" Dana looked at Kelley Puzzled.

"I... I have these weird dreams at night. There's always the same lady in them and you're her!" Kelley said as the woman who called herself their mother walked into the hospital.

Dana stood there puzzled.

"Come on girls" Their mother said knowing who Dana was. "I'm sure you both have homework to get done"

Kelley stood there frozen in her steps, not being able to move. "Kelley Come On" Brooke said, grabbing her sister. "NO" she said, getting away from Brooke and walking a little bit towards Dana.

"Kelley, What's wrong with you?" Brooke asked her sister who was staring at the complete stranger. "Kelley..." Brooke trailed off. "Kelley you don't want to freak the lady out atleast say something... one of you" She said.

Dana stood there staring at the girl, and everyone else had stopped at stared at the two

"Ok everyone get back to work, nothing to see here" Lana said, motioning for everyone else to get moving, as they did. "Kelley..." she said, looking at her sister who was very pale and looked frightened.

"Kelley, You're starting to scare me" She said again, tugging at her sister's hand.

"Brooke stop it!" Kelley yanked away.

"What did you say your names were?" Dana said, her mouth dropping to floor as she instantly recognized the names.

"I'm Brooke and this is my insane sister Kelley" Brooke said, looking at Dana.

"Girls come on!" Their mother badgered them.

"One minute" Dana said, putting her finger motioning for her to wait. "Girls, Can you come into my office please?" Dana said, still staring at them.

"Oh great look now Kelley you got us in trouble!" Brooke said.

"No, no one is in trouble" Dana said, leading them to her office as their mother followed. "Would you mind waiting here please?" Dana asked.

Not wanting to seem too obvious their mother agreed.

They walked into Dana's office and she shut the door.

"So how old are you girls?" Dana asked

"Going on 16 in about a week actually" Brooke said. "But our mother won't let us get our driver's license" Brooke said making a face.

Dana smiled. "I see. So tell me about this dream" She said, turning to Kelley.

"Well.." Kelley trailed off "I'm with this woman, and she looks exactly like you, and we're playing by a pool I guess. I'm eating a really large cookie and I'm soaking wet and then someone comes and takes off my clothes for them to dry" Kelley said. "Strange isn't it?"

Dana almost fell off her chair "Did you say a cookie, and a pool?" she asked Kelley.

"Yeah" She smiled. you wait one Minute" she said getting off her chair "Don't go anywhere" she said walking out the door "Lana" she whispered, and motioning for Lana to come over to where she was.

"Yes Dr. Stowe?" Lana said getting up out of her chair and walking to Dana.

"Where did that women go, that was standing in the doorway?"

"I don't know, the bathroom I guess" Lana said looking around.

"Lana I need you to call the police and make sure that women DOES NOT LEAVE"

"Well alright Dr. Stowe, But do you mind telling Lana what's going on?" Lana raised an eyebrow.

"I Found my daughters" she said, walking back into her office. "So girls, I need you just to stay here for a while, nothing to worry about

"Umm okay.." Brooke said not believing a word of it. "I know there's something up Ms."

"Biancavilla" she answered and walked out the door. "Lana?. Did You Call?"

"Opps... I haven't even been here long and already I'm in trouble" Brooke said with a grin.

"Yes Dr. Stowe, I did." She answered and walked out the door."

"I thought it was Biancavilla.. And call who?" Brooke looked confused.

"She answered and walked out the door."

Brooke followed behind her, grabbing her things and calling for her mom.

"Mommy? Mom?! I'm ready to go now!" Brooke said, knowing something was up and she wasn't planning on sticking around for it.

"Brooke Marie, You can't leave yet" Dana said, realizing she just said something she shouldn't have.

"How did you know my middle name?" Brooke looked suspicious and backed away from Dana. "I have homework to do. Kelley!" She shouted.

Kelley just sat in Dana's Office, Not able to Move, as Nick walked down the hall way and took a look at Brooke and noticed a mole on her near her eye, like her mother. "Hey" he said, kissing Dana's cheek.

"Who's that?" Nick said. "She looks familiar"

Brooke, now completely scared, took a run for it and headed out of the door as a police officer stood in her way. "Excuse me" She said trying to get him to move aside.

"DONT LET HER LEAVE" Dana shouted to the police officer

"I didn't think I was in that much trouble" Brooke said. "Whatever it is I swear on my life I didn't do it and now I'd like to leave"

The police officer stepped in front of Brooke and made her sit down in one of the chairs.

"Or I could just pull up a chair" Brooke said looking at the muscular man.

"Dana, What the hell is going on?" Nick asked His wife, As Kelley came running out "Brooke!" she said, running towards her sister, But Dana held her back "Kelley Lynn. Freeze."

Kelley stopped dead in her tracks. "Boy you people sure do get to know patients fast around here... My teachers don't even know my middle name" she said.

"KELLEY RUN!" Brooke shouted at Kelley who eventually took off and Brooke ran the other way herself.

Immediately Nick realized who that was and took off running to catch Kelley, they ran through the hallways and Kelley ran smack into Lu, and they both got off balance and fell backwards.

"Stupid heels!" Kelley shouted, trying to get up and catch her balance.

"Would someone mind filling me in?!" Lu said, standing there.

"Me too! Me too!" Kelley said confused.

Nick finally caught up Kelley and Lu, and was followed by two Police men.

They walked back to the RWHC, where Kelley immediately saw Brooke, guarded by two police men so she wouldn't run. Kelley walked over to her and filled her in the best she could.

"WHAT?! That's so bizarre" Brooke said not believing a word of it.

"Brooke its true, its gotta be, I mean it would explain my dream" Kelley said.

"Having you declared legally insane would explain your dream Kelley" Brooke said.

"Ouch" Kelley said.

"We're going to need to take some DNA samples from you both, so if you'd kindly step this way.." One of the officers said.

"Not a chance fat boy" Brooke said. "Go eat another doughnut and get the hell away from me" She said, getting up and walking away.

"Brooke hold it right there" Dana said, stepping in front of her.

"Look, I'm sorry about your daughters but I'm not one of them" Brooke said, stepping away.

"Brooke, I'm sorry but its true" Nick said, Putting his hand on her back.

"Get off me!" Brooke screamed and moved away from him, crying.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Lu asked.

Nick backed away from Brooke and pulled Lu to the side, explaining the whole story to her.

The officers pulled Brooke and Kelley into a room where they pulled out two needles and Brooke got scared

"I don't like needles" Brooke said stepping away.

"Me either" Kelley said.

Just then, out of the corner of her eyes, Brooke saw her mom take off running from the bathroom and out of the front door.

"Mommy! Wait up!" Brooke said, running after her trying to escape too.

Nick took off running after Brooke, who was running after a lady.

"Brooke! Wait! Where are you going?!" He said running after them.

"Mommy! Wait! Please!" Brooke shouted, running after her mom but her mom was too fast and got in the car and took off. Brooke fell to her knees on the ground crying. She didn't understand what was going on, how could her world be going to hell?

Nick picked her up and off the ground, bringing her back to the RWHC where he put her in an office with Dana, Kelley and two police men and shut the door, making sure to lock it.

"Whatever you say I won't go anywhere with you people." Brooke said and Kelley seconded the notion.

"You'll be going with your parents" The cop said to Brooke and Kelley.

"Which ones?!" Brooke said sarcastically, hurting Dana.

"Your biological ones" The cop said. "You'll be taken to your house and given 15 minutes to grab your most personal things"

"What?! Tonight?! I don't even get a chance to skip country!" Brooke exclaimed.

"It'll be okay guys, I promise. We can put you in your father's den for tonight or something" Dana said, trying to make them more comfortable.

They both gave Dana a confused look, and then she remembered that they didn't know Nick as their father, but some man they had just met not too long ago today.

"We have school in the morning" The girls said.

"This has to be a nightmare" Kelley said.

"Well if it is, please don't include me in your nightmares anymore Kelley" Brooke said to her sister.

Nick came walking in the office at that moment. "Dana, I'm going to go pick up Deidre from daycare" he said.

"Alright Hun" Dana said, kissing him goodbye.

"Who's Deidre?" Kelley asked confused.

"She's your little sister" Dana said.

"Really? How old?" Kelley asked.

"Three"

"Glad to see you moved on with your life after we, your so called daughters, were ripped away from you" Brooke said bitterly.

Just then Nick walked back in, overhearing everything. "Hey that's enough" Nick said, "it took us over 13 years to finally move on. We never gave up looking for you, until a few years ago your mother still set your place settings at the dinner table"

Dana turned away, as her heart was breaking

"Obviously my mother set our place settings at the dinner table" Brooke said " Kind of because we'd eat off of them every night...And she's not our mother!' Brooke said pointing to Dana

Nick turned to Dana, Who was facing the other way, so they wouldn't see the tears rolling down her face "Listen guys, she is your mother, and I'm your dad, and this is going to take time to accept, but in time you will, starting off, we can sign you up for drivers ed" he said, hoping that would get them in a better mood

"No go" Kelley said. "Brooke's right... She isn't our mother. She isn't the one who held us when we had bad dreams, she isn't the one who took us to our first day of school, or nursed us when we were sick, she isn't the one who gave us 'the talk' and helped us through our first heartbreak over puppy love. And you, you're not our father... you're not the one who offered to kill the first boy who broke our hearts, you're not the one who taught us how to play football or swim. You're not the one who coached our softball teams or let us eat cookies for dinner when mom wasn't home. You're not the one who let us off punishment when she wasn't home either" Kelley said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Dana stepped in not being able to take it anymore "BUT I AM THE ONE WHO BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD!!!,YOU WOULDNT BE HERE WITHOUT ME" Dana shouted as more tears rolled down her face

" We were there for your first word, and the first time you rolled over, and your first time you walked. We were with you for three years, and then you were stolen from us, do you understand that?" Nick said

"Well it doesn't take an idiot to figure that one out" Brooke said, rolling her eyes. "Our point is, we don't know you, you might have given us life but you didn't raise us. Its not fair for us to have to stay with complete strangers when we could stay with our parents. Its not our fault we were kidnapped and we shouldn't have to be the ones to suffer for it"

"They're not your parents, And they will go to Jail for what they did, They kidnapped you away from your real parents, we suffered for years and years, We were going to celebrate your 16th birthday without you guys, just to show that your memory was still in our hearts. Its not your fault you were kidnapped, but until you're both 18,we are your legal guardians sorry" Nick said, with sadness in his voice.

"Yeah me too because this bites" Brooke said

"Yeah!" Kelley said.

Brooke turned to one of the cops. "Can't we go to social services for the time being or something? Maybe we can emancipate ourselves so we have legal guardianship over ourselves and don't have to live with strangers for two freakin years"

"I'm sorry, They are your parents, and there's nothing I can do about that, except say give em a chance, there's been times where we wanted to close this file but your mother would never let us. Always..she always had hope" the police officer said, looking at Dana.

"Well this sucks freakin butt monkies" Kelley and Brooke said at the same time.

"I'm not changing schools" Kelley said.

"And I'm not either or giving up dance or my boyfriend or my friends or my parents or my life or my 1 am on weekends curfew" Brooke said.

"There are going to be rules. You wont have to change schools, we live nearby yours, Brooke you don't have to give up dance, or your boyfriend or your friends. Curfew is midnight on weekends and 10:30 on school nights" Nick said, "And officer, May I speak to you in private for a moment please"

"No go" Kelley said. "Our curfew can't freakin change! That's not fair! That's like when all the fun starts!" She whined.

The officer nodded his head and stepped out into the other room with Nick.

"You'll get used to the curfew girls" Dana said.

"RIIIGHTT" Brooke said. "And when Santa cancels Christmas all the little kids will brush it off as if its no big deal"

Nick and The Officer Walked Into another room and shut and locked the door "I Was wondering, when are you going to arrest the people that did this to us"

Knock Hey, You guys busy" Lu said, opening the door a slight bit

"Its hard to say when we'll be making an arrest. We don't think the people that raised your daughters are the actual kidnappers. We believe they may have adopted your daughters from the black-market, which would mean that the actual kidnapper could still be out there" The officer said.

"Damnit" Nick said, "Well is it ok then to bring my daughters back to our house now?"

"Sure" the officer said. "If you can pry them out of their seats, be my guest" The officer said with a grin. "They don't look like they're going anywhere to me"

"Hey look at you two, If you were a little bit Older, Marc would definitely go for you" Lu said, trying to lighten the mood, as she could see it needed to be.

The girls just smiled politely, not knowing who Marc was, so not really caring.

Just then Marc entered the room. "Hey Mom, I was looking for you, I lost my key to the apartment" he said, "umm is this a bad time" he said looking around

"No honey its not" Lu said, signaling for Marc to come in. "There's a key in my office if you want it. Oh by the way Marc, this is Kelley and Brooke" Lu said, introducing and pointing to each one.

"Hi" They said and Marc walked out.

Meanwhile, back in the other room...

"Thanks" Nick said and shook the officer's hand "I'm sure we will be in touch"

"Oh, I'm sure we will" The officer said and walked away.

"Well Guys" Nick said as he entered the room. "Its time to go" he said, looking at the girls.

"I'm not going anywhere" Brooke said. "Unless Ofcourse you're taking me home to my house with my sister so we can finally be with our parents."

"I feel the same way... no wonder we're twins" Kelley said, looking at Brooke.

"Well we have to stop at your home so you can get your stuff, but you cant stay, the police are on they're way now so no one will be there or we can all stay here tonight and then for school tomorrow you both can go without different clothes and showers, its up to you" Nick said, looking at them.

"Or Kelley and I can get up, walk out of the office, walk out of the hospital and catch a ride somewhere and then go home when we feel like it..." Brooke said trailing off as Kelley smiled at her sarcastic sister.

"Or Not" The police officer said "Either you can walk out of here, or we can drag you out of here" He said, looking at the twins "I know this is not going to be easy, but at least you got your sister so your not alone, and in there house you have a private room, it hasn't been touched since you were three, so there's nothing there besides Beds and dressers, Its all clean, give it some time"

"Umm how about no..." Kelley said.

"Hey drag me if you want, you're hot anyways" Brooke said. "We don't go for Barbie wall paper and if the room hasn't been touched since we were three I don't think we're going to fit in the beds or cribs or whatever is in there. If it hasn't been touched then all that's in the dressers is baby clothes..." Brooke said. "We don't wear baby clothes and sleep on beds that our feet hang off of. And our mother always told us never to get in a car with strangers... or accept candy from them... or puppies... or go into their house so I guess you're screwed"

"They're King Size Beds" Nick said. "Your feet wont hang off"

"You each get your own bathroom" he added

"Sharing a bathroom isn't the deal here... we don't want to go and you can't force us... and neither can the dude with all the guns" Kelley said. "This isn't our fault and we refuse to suffer for it so, we'll check ya later" She said, grabbing Brooke's arm and walking out of the office with her.

The Police Officer, Dana And Nick All Walked Out with them. "You guys cant go anywhere, wherever you go we will be there" said Officer Johnson

"Too bad stalking is illegal" Brooke said, making a fake frown at him. "You follow, we run and I think that Kelley and I would be able to out run all three of you"

Just then, Brooke and Kelley saw flashing lights outside and wandered out to go see what it was. When they got out there, they realized it was their mother and father being arrested.

"They came back for the girls" One officer said to another

"MOMMY!! DADDY!!" both girls shouted, taking off to go and help them.

Officer Johnson Grabbed Kelley's Arms, but Couldn't Get hold of Brooke's.

Brooke ran to her mother, forcing her way through the crowd of police men, and hugged her tightly.

"If you take them, you take me" Brooke said, not budging or blinking.

"Come On Lets Go" Said another officer and grabbing Brooke and pulling her off"

"LET GO OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Brooke shouted, squirming out of his embrace and running back to her mother. I'm not going anywhere so if you want to them take, you have to take me too" She said, without flinching.

Again The Officer Pulled Brooke away, As they put her "parents" into the police car. "NOOOOO" Brooke screamed, as the police car pulled away.

Brooke took off running after the police car, gaining speed with each step, forcing herself to keep moving no matter how tired she got. She managed to keep up with the car more than half way down the road but then it disappeared out of ear shot and Brooke just stood there, crying.

Dana, Nick, Officer Johnson And Kelley, finally caught up with her about 10 minutes Later

"Why are you doing this to us?!" Brooke shouted at Nick and Dana. "If you love us so much why are you trying so hard to hurt us and destroy our lives?!"

Dana looked at Nick, and that's when it hit her. They were never going to accept the fact that she and nick are there real parents. It broke her heart into a million pieces.

Brooke cried hysterically and fell to the ground. Kelley bent down next to her and stroked her hair out of her face.

"Our mother would have never let us have seen that and she sure would never have let Brooke fall to the floor crying" Kelley said.

"You're right, I'm sorry" Dana said. "Lets get home and I'll start some dinner" She said and climbed into the car, as the police officers shoved Brooke and Kelley in the car and Nick got in the driver's seat.

Dana and Nick and Officer Johnson drove To Brooke and Kelley's house. "you guys have 20 minutes to get all your stuff you need for a week or so" officer Johnson said, walking inside with the girls.

Brooke and Kelley turned to Dana and Nick. "What about our dog?" They asked, pointing to the tiny beagle across the room.

Nick looked at Dana, who nodded her head at the girls. "No problem"

she said.

"Okay" Kelley said, packing the dog up and then going to her own room to pack her things. Brooke hurriedly packed her things as opposed to Kelley who took all the time she could. When Brooke was done packing, she laid on her bed and began to cry.

"Brooke, Its going to be ok. Hey maybe these people will be nice and live in like this really awesome house with like huge ceilings, and stuff, a house like we always wanted" her sister said, Stroking the hair out of Brooke's face.

"Yeah I guess" Brooke said. "I hope they're nice people or we're screwed" Brooke said, joking around with Kelley. Dana happened to be right outside the door, listening to every word they were saying.

"I hope we got our looks from the woman... the guy has a really big nose" Brooke said.

"I totally agree" Kelley said.

"but I love his hair" pretty cool for an older guy "Kelley said, with a half smile

"Yeah we definitely have his hair color" Brooke said. "I still don't like the idea, but hey, if worse comes to worse we can always hide away in our room for two years"

"Yea, that is if we have an awesome room. Well we better get going before officer I-need-another-doughnut comes in here" Kelley said picking up her duffel bag.

Brooke laughed and then they heard a laugh coming from outside the door, so they opened it only to find Dana standing there.

"You're the worst eavesdropper I've ever met" Brooke said.

"The worst" Kelley repeated.

"I'm a lot better at other things" Dana said, with a half smile.

Brooke and Kelley looked confused for a minute and then said "Well we'd prefer you kept those things a secret... we walked in on our parents once and we're still having nightmares"

Dana's mouth dropped "Umm I didn't mean that. I meant I can cook and stuff like that" Dana said, getting red in the cheeks.

"Oh.. Opps" Brooke said. "Well atleast you got your warning" She said making an angelic face. On another note, Kelley and I are kind of picky... We don't eat vegetables, especially those that are green"

"Definitely not the ones that are green" Kelley said, making a face.

"Well, How does steak and mashed potatoes sound, extra butter?" Dana asked, with a glimpse of hope.

"Deal" They said, giving Dana a small smile. It was the first time they'd smiled for her since they were three.

Dana smiled and walked out of the room. "Nick?! Nick?! Guess what!" She said in an excited but low whisper. "I finally did something right about the girls!" She said excited and anxious to get home and cook.

Nick could see the happiness in his wife's eyes, the last time she was this happy was when the girls were born, it was good to see his wife happy. "that's wonderful sweetie" he said, kissing her cheek "Lets go"

"Girls come on!" The cop said walking in their room.

"I'm not going" Brooke said, planting her feet firmly on the ground while Dana and Nick walked in.

The cop walked closer to Brooke, his hands on his gun belt.

"You think I'm scared of a little gun? Take a look around ya Hun, Kelley and I grew up around guns. Our father kept them in the house incase of an emergency. Granted they're locked and have been for some time now..." Brooke said, trailing off.

"Lets go" Officer Johnson said, Taking Brooke by the arm "Kelley, either come or i will have to use force and i don't want to" As Dana seen that her heart broke, they really didn't want to go they were just trying to be nice.

"Fine" Kelley said stomping away. "This bites and ya know what so do you officer I- need- another -doughnut!"

The entire ride home was silent. Dana didn't know what to say. "Well you room is upstairs" Nick said as they pulled up to their new mansion.

Nick popped the trunk and helped the girls with some of there stuff.

"I've got it" Brooke said, taking her bags from Nick. She walked up to the front door and waited for everyone to get up.

"Go first Kelley" Brooke said.

"No you" Kelley said.

"You!" Brooke said.

Dana went in first and motioned to where the stairs are. Inside Brooke and Kelley seen the most beautiful house they have ever seen. In the dining room there was a Huge crystal chandler, and in the living room the carpet was soft white.

"Kelley, we are definitely not in Kansas anymore" Brooke said, looking around.

"Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable, this is your house now too after all" Dana said with a smile. "Deidre should be home soon, your grandmother is going to bring her. I'll start dinner in a few minutes."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to skip dinner tonight" Brooke said, standing in the exact spot she landed the moment she stepped foot in the door. Suddenly, her cell phone rang and to her surprise it was her mother. "Mommy?!" Brooke said into the phone. "Mommy how are you?!"

"I'm fine sweetie. This is my one phone call" her "mother" said

"mommy I miss you!" Brooke said.

"I miss you too honey" her voice said cracking. "How are you?"

"O.k. guess, there nice people and all" Brooke said, looking down at her feet as tears came to her eyes

"Well Honey, if you want to, pack your bags again, your grandmother is going to pick you up. I know how much you hate staying with strangers" Her mother said. "Gramma said she'd take care of you guys until this thing with your father and I get settled"

"Mom, Officer Johnson isn't going to let us go, he's like staying with us here tonight"

"Times Up" said the prisons guard as he took the phone and hung it up. "Damn what's the matter with you, I was talking to my daughter" "Yea Yea" the guard said, leading her back to her cell.

Brooke cried as they she hung up with her mother. "That's so not fair!" She whimpered and looked back at a stunned Dana.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow" She said to her.

"Ok, I'm sure the school will understand, why don't u and your sister go get settled in" Dana said, trying to hold back the pain

"We don't know which one is our room" Brooke said.

"It's the second door to the left" Dana said.

"Okay" Kelley said, walking upstairs with Brooke and running right into Nick.

"Opps... Sorry Mr. Biancavilla" Brooke and Kelley said.

"It's ok, I hope you like your room"

"Thanks" Kelley said.

"Umm.. Our grandmother was kind of hoping that she'd still get to see us, despite what's going on" Brooke said, looking at Nick.

"Umm, I'll have to talk to Dana, I'm sure she could see you, but not right away, with everything going on" Nick said, walking down stairs "Hey Dana?"

"Yes?" She said, looking up at Nick and getting dinner started.

"the girls want to know if they can still see there grandma, I said I have to talk to you, but with everything going on I don't know, at least not until things settle out and we get some answers"

Kelley and Brooke walked into there room and they were amazed by its appearance.

"I think you're right Nick" Dana said. "These are our daughters and nobody else's and I don't think we should share them right away. They need a chance to get to know us, and we need to get to know them again." Dana said firmly.

"Its huge!" Brooke yelled. "My god is it huge" her mouth dropped.

"I Agree" Nick said, helping his wife set the table. "I'm guessing its only going to be us tonight, and Deidre"

Kelley looked around the room and threw her stuff on the bed near the window. "Brooke. Look" she said as she pointed to a door that leaded into a double bathroom with a divider. "No friggin way!" Kelley exclaimed.

Brooke laughed. "Its amazing!!" she said, running all throughout the bathroom. "I can take my jogs right here" She said, as they both laughed.

"Well, Brooke already said she wouldn't be attending school tomorrow and she also asked to skip dinner but skipping dinner isn't healthy. Do you think we should make them eat dinner?" Dana asked.

"I don't know, we can't make them really do anything, why don't you run upstairs and ask them one more time if they want to?"

"Yeah I guess you're right" Dana said, heading upstairs and knocking on their bedroom door.

"hold on where getting our pjs on" Kelley said

"Alright" Dana said, waiting for them to open the door. Two minutes later, Brooke opened the bedroom door.

"I just wanted to know if you guys wanted dinner... I made steak and mashed potatoes with extra butter... it used to be your favorite when you were three"

Brooke thought a moment and then turned to Kelley. "Sure. we'll come down. Do we dress for dinner?"

"No, you can come down in whatever you feel comfortable in"

"Oh okay, we'll come downstairs now then" Kelley said, taking Brooke by her arm.

As they were walking downstairs they heard a little girls voice and then they saw Dana run and pick up a little girl and Nick walk over and kiss her.

"Girls, this is your grandmother Ava" Nick said.

"Hi" they said together.

"Oh. My. God" Their grandmother said running up and hugging them.

They just patted her on the back, not knowing who she is.

"Ok mom, your smothering them" Nick said with a grin.

"I'm sorry" She said looking at them.

"That's okay" They said, trying to smile as Brooke's cell phone rang. She answered it and accidentally hit the speaker phone button, only to find out that it was her Father, using his one phone call on her and Kelley.

"Daddy" she exclaimed.

"Hey honey" he said. "How's my baby girls?" He asked.

"We're umm okay I guess" Brooke said, still not realizing her phone was on speaker.

"I know this is hard, but remember, you'll always be my daughters no matter what. You and your sister are mine and your mother's daughters and nobody else's" He said.

"I miss you"

"Times Up" the guard said, hanging up the phone.

Brooke hung up her phone, looking at Kelley with pain in her eyes.

"They miss us" She said to Kelley, as Dana stepped closer to them about to talk.

"I know, we heard, It was on speakerphone"

"Oh" Brooke said, blushing as Nick looked at them.

"Well, I better be going" Ava said. "I'll stop by tomorrow"

"Alright" Dana said, hugging her goodbye and Nick walked over and hugged her goodbye.

"Girls" Nick said "Can your mother and I talk to you in the other room?"

"Sure" they both answered. "What about though?" Brooke wondered.

"Anything" Nick said "We just want to get to know you"

"Umm.. Okay" Kelley said.

"I'm kind of tired" Brooke said. "I'm going to go up to bed" she said, trying to get out of it.

"It's only nine" Dana said, looking at her watch, "but ok, go ahead, good night sweet dreams"

"Thanks. Good night Mr. And Mrs. Biancavilla" Brooke said, walking upstairs as Kelley stayed behind sitting across the room from them.

"soo.. tell us a little about your self"

"Not much to tell" Kelley said.

"Your favorite things to do"

"My mom, Brooke and I go out and do something every weekend, just the three of us. I dance, and play sports and go to school... That's about it" Kelley said.

"Ok, well you can go up to bed if you want, what time do u usually wake up for school?"

"Oh, You don't have to wake us up, I'll set the alarm on Brooke's cell phone",Kelley said. "We can get a ride to school or take the bus or something"

"Ok, well sweet dreams"

"Kelley Nodded her head and then walked upstairs and headed for bed.


End file.
